Looking For The Sun to Shine
by readerdreamer5625
Summary: Fanfic of a fanfic of a fanfic. Yet another Dreaming of Sunshine omake. Enter if you want.
1. Inuzuka Kiba

**AN: Alright, I know I should be working on my own story, on my own SI-OC fic instead of writing this oneshot. But after a month of trying and failing to write, I suppose I'm very much justified in attempting to write about something else, if only for refreshing my pen.**

 **And ah, oh yeah, this kind of writing style is based on _another_** **fic's – namely, 'Sunshine and Stormclouds' by Elelith, which is, again, a recursive fic for DOS.**

 **So, one could say this is a fic of a fic of a fic.**

 ***sigh* Well. Carrying on now –'Dreaming of Sunshine" is by Silver Queen. Shikako is hers, and Naruto is Kishimoto's. I own nothing.**

* * *

Inuzuka Kiba is in awe.

Because while damn him for being in awe of a Nara of all people – seriously, the people in that clan are _lazy_ – he thinks it's very much justified that he, a proud and strong Inuzuka, could say that he was in awe of Team 7's one and only girl in their team.

"She told me that if explosives didn't solve your problems, you weren't using enough." He hears Ino say, almost too soft to hear even with enhanced hearing amidst all the loud cheers. "She _didn't_ say anything about being able to do this!"

This, being the very much awesome field jutsu that Shikako called her… what was it again, ah – City of Pillars. Even Kiba could see the uses of that jutsu – after all, if Shikako used it on _him_ , most of his big techniques would become less than useless.

Of course, that's also the point where she warns Gaara of the paper bombs inside his sand, and Ino's words are proven right as explosions happen. Again.

 _They should really start calling her Bomber Shikako._

"She dropped a whole pillar on _me._ " Sasuke in turn replies to his once-upon-a-time hardcore fangirl. "If it's Gaara, then she has to pull up on her game."

Right at that moment, as if timed, Shikako does just that. Pull up a scroll, and drop a freaking pillar of pure rock over Gaara. Of course, it doesn't do much other than distract the juggernaut that is the Sand Jinchuuriki, but it is extremely flashy.

The pillar explodes, and Kiba could hear the cheers from the civilian audience get louder in response.

In amidst it all, Kiba recalls a familiar time – in another Chuunin Exam, where he was once again a participant in between fellow participants and friends...

* * *

"You threatened him, didn't you?"

Shikamaru gives a shrug – an action that Kiba would've never batted an eye over, if it weren't for the situation. Shikako was, after all, accusing her own brother of scaring off the goddamn _last Uchiha_ of all people.

So when Shikamaru doesn't speak up after, Kiba gives a loud scoff.

"Shikamaru?" He mouths the name almost as if it rhymed with _lazy_. "He's about as threatening as Hinata!"

Mind you though, even if Kiba would never say it at loud, he would never want to see Hinata angry at any rate. After all, not only that it would mean something happened _so badly_ it made Hinata of all people angry, it also meant that _Hinata_ , the person on his team who could kill with a soft tap of her fingers, was _angry_.

"Kiba," the subject of his thoughts murmured at his side, "I-I'm sure Shikamaru…"

Sometimes he didn't know whether to thank the gods that he gained the softest Hyuuga in the bunch or not.

His thoughts on the apparent pros and cons on having the Hyuuga heiress as a teammate is derailed, as Shikako turns to him with a look that seemed to smug for his tastes.

"Don't you know the saying?" She grins, her face almost reminiscent of his sister Hana's. "The three things any Konoha shinobi fears: an angry Aburame, a focused Inuzuka… and a motivated Nara."

At her words, immediately Kiba recalls such situations.

Shino, during one of their training spars where Kiba accidentally killed more than half of his colony. Hana, scary as she was whenever she got mad at him. And the crossover: the memory of Shibi, Shino's dad, and his mom, as their eyes watched over Kiba and Shino as children during that night Hinata was kidnapped…

He hides the shiver at such a memory. Instead, Kiba forces a laugh.

"Yeah, I've heard that." Knew it, _felt it._ But he was an Inuzuka, so he wasn't about to show fear, especially at such an old memory. "But you are a Nara and you seem plenty motivated to me."

 _Oh, wasn't it so much that he didn't believe it at the time? After all, look at her now…_

She smiles at him. "Best be scared, then, ne?"

* * *

Scared? No. Inuzuka Kiba didn't do being scared.

That's why he was in awe. Because when you simply didn't become scared, that was the result. Pure awe.

And then, she takes out that sword. Takes it out, lights it up, and quite simply cuts up and shocks away the sand that tries to get her and his awe is doubled. Kiba _had_ thought that he was catching up. He learned Fang Wolf Fang for that reason – after all, after he saw Naruto _of all people_ summon a gigantic frog and match up to Gaara, he realized that he was being left behind.

Naruto, with his uncountable clones and vast reserves of stamina and skills. Sasuke, with his Sharingan that was a friggin _cheat_ against anything and everything. _Shikamaru_ of all people, for managing to get through hell and high water with nary a scratch.

Now, even the weakest link of Team 7 wasn't so weak after all.

And even as Kiba tries or wants to laugh at the trick Shikako then plays against Gaara – _imagine, faking a jutsu here of all places_ – he can't because he knows that if it was him who was fighting Shikako instead of Gaara, Shikako wouldn't even have to do that kind of tactics.

Because if it was him who fought Shikako, he would lose within five minutes.

Kiba finally washes his mind of any thoughts of being stronger than Shikako the moment she uses a third element – _water, after using earth and lightning_ – because really, he is starting to think the only reason Naruto even became a Chuunin was because of her.

Even back then, wasn't she the one who thought of using Naruto to defeat Gaara and succeed?

" _Explode!_ "

His ears wince at the resultant explosions. _Again_.

Beside him, he feels Ino give him a short nudge. The Yamanaka's eyes are understanding as she gazes on him and picks up on his thoughts more than anybody else could.

"Yeah, I know." Kiba doesn't have to hear her speak to know what she means. "Let's train together sometime after this – I'm not planning to be left behind."

And if there is a massive consensus between that and his fellow non-Team 7 Rookies, well… it was Shikako's fault if anybody asked.

* * *

 **AN: I don't like this ending, but methinks it's good enough for a 45-minute impromptu write-up.**

 **Ah, oh well. If I get the idea for writing up another DOS recursive fanfic, I'll post it up here.**


	2. Uchiha Sasuke

**AN: …Next chapter. Thanks for the response on the previous one. I had this one on hold for quite a while, as quite honestly I'm not quite up to writing much recursive fanfiction.**

 **It feels a bit guilty, essentially piggybacking on someone else's work _thrice_ in the same moment, all just so people would acknowledge my writing skills. I don't really know to be happy whenever somebody favs or follows this fic.**

 **But anyways, here is the chapter. Warning: do not wear shipping goggles unless you want to squeal. Seriously.**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke is not a shinobi who is prone to panic. This is one thing he is proud of himself – being in control of his emotions, that is, as long as no one pressed his rather large assortment of triggers. One of those triggers, he admits, is the subject of his clan. Another is to be belittled, thought of as weak, and he knows both of these triggers were caused by the same man.

This trigger wasn't either of them. This trigger, he chose to bear himself.

"Someone tried to kidnap Shikako-chan."

Six words. All it takes is six words, and suddenly Sasuke feels like everything almost turned one-eighty without his knowing. And if only Shikako isn't beside him at the moment, tired and clammy and chakra-deprived all in one, Sasuke wouldn't have known just what to do.

 _This is becoming of a habit, isn't it?_

Oh, how Sasuke hates Orochimaru. How he hates how that Snake Sannin is apparently out for him, marking him with a Curse Seal, and pretty much forcing him to stay near or inside Konoha at all times.

Three times. Three times it was that Shikako almost left his life without him knowing. Without him being able to do anything.

And the funny thing is, in the first place, he never thought before that he would learn to care.

* * *

Sasuke doesn't know her in the Academy.

Sure, he can remember her here and there, like a quiet shadow, but ultimately up until the moment Sasuke becomes teammates with Naruto and Shikako in Team 7, he ignores her for the sake of focusing on his goal of becoming stronger. In time, he would learn that gaining power isn't everything in world, but for now he is still the same avenger that his brother left that fateful night.

But then, Shikako speaks up for the first time he could remember and gives them the plan that turns them Genin.

Immediately, Sasuke recognizes her for the first time in his life. Realizes her use, her intelligence, and her possible weaknesses and how she can be used to get him to Chuunin faster and get rid of her and Naruto.

 _I can probably let her think of the battle strategies. It seems like she won't be able to fight that well alone anyway._

The assumption doesn't stick.

In amidst the following annoying D-ranks and chasing cats, somehow Shikako gets him to acknowledge Naruto as a usable ( _possible equal_ ) sparring partner, and soon enough said spars turn into bonding sessions over shared meals and discussions about each other's abilities and flaws. Even Shikako then proves herself to be a capable fighter of her own right, if not the same ways as he and Naruto did.

It's a hard thing to swallow at first, but soon enough Sasuke slowly finds himself feeling closer and closer to someone else for the first time in years. Team 7 slowly starts to become into a _team_ , instead of a stepping stone on the path to revenge, and while it takes quite a while, Sasuke _notices_ it.

 _Is this what they call friendship?_

Uchiha Sasuke knows that he is socially stunted. He is asocial, not an idiot – pride or not, he is not so foolish as to ignore his own flaws. Unprotected flaws make possible weaknesses after all, things that his enemies could exploit. Thus, he knows he doesn't really have friends – but not for long inside Team 7.

Rivalry with Naruto. Comradeship with Shikako. Mentorship from Kakashi.

He likes to compare them to strings, really. But instead of the way they controlled puppets, he likes to think they were more like webs that they weaved with new strings from every talk, with every meal, with every sparring session. Like a beautiful patchwork quilt of Shikako's reds and Kakashi's blues and Naruto's abominable orange, the bonds between them becomes stronger and stronger with every passing day.

And then the Wave Mission happens.

It is all a blur in his memories really – Sasuke has Haku and his senbons to blame for that – but he never really forgets the fact that at some point, he subconsciously (or was it consciously?) decides that Naruto's, and in extension Shikako's, life is worth more than his revenge. He would've tried to deny himself of that fact, if it weren't for what Shikako said after he regained consciousness.

"I know you don't like people touching you, but I'm going to hug you now." She says, before she engulfs him with her arms. Sasuke doesn't argue – in fact, if he is a bit truthful, he feels almost... happy. Shikako then whispers something for all of them to hear, all while he could practically feel her eyes tear up. "You aren't allowed to die. You hear me? Rule Number One of Team 7: No dying."

 _See? They are worth it._ His subconscious tells him then. _Tell me you don't care for them, and I know you would lie._

Kakashi speaks up, "I like that rule."

Sasuke doesn't express anything, but inside he agrees.

* * *

The next important memory is inside the Forest of Death.

Inside it, Sasuke learns many things. Not to underestimate 'Grass Genin kunoichi' for one – who knows if she is actually Orochimaru? The fact that Konoha is home to a lot of dangerous animals, some of them human in form, is another. Not messing with the Nara clan (or more specifically, its heir and Shikako by extension) is one of the lessons that shocks him the most, but Shikamaru certainly manages to teach it to him well enough.

But none of it compares to the lesson of not using the curse seal.

At first, Sasuke doesn't really know what he is doing. All he does feel is the overwhelming sensation of being filled to the brim by power, of feeling like he could take on the world and _succeed_ , that he could go on and take Itachi _alone_ and somehow get his revenge.

Everything else becomes inconsequential. Nothing enters his senses – almost like a puppet under the power surrounding him, he just _does_.

Until, that is, his arm raises in a fit of anger for a reason he can't remember seconds later, and comes down with a sickening crack over the ribs of a person close to him. Close not only in distance, but as in _close_.

"Shikako?" Sasuke snaps out of his state, almost immediately as he sees _her_ with her arms covered around her ribs, looking terribly pained because of _him_. At first, Sasuke doesn't realize. "Who hurt..."

Then, he sees his own fist and the small amount of blood – _Shikako's blood_ – over it.

Sasuke stiffens, as the realization hits with the force of an Akimichi. "I hit you?"

Shikako then sinks to her knees in pain, and Sasuke finally understands what Naruto had been saying to him all this time, ever since he met Haku and realized his ninja way.

 _It's when you protect something precious that you become truly strong._

What is strength for when all it does is hurt those you care about?

It takes them quite a long while to recover from the experience, with enough heart-to-heart talks to satisfy a horrible mix of psychologist and surgeon, and with quite a few ( _read: every ten minutes)_ threats coming from Shikamaru's way, it's like the event never occurred and Shikako's broken ribs were caused by somebody else, not him.

However, Sasuke never forgets. He would never let himself forget the fact that he had harmed one of his important people.

* * *

The next memory is actually not too far off. It is just sometime after the fiasco that is the Chuunin Exams, and suddenly instead of getting home after a tiring mission Sasuke is accosted by foreign ( _enemy_ ) shinobi, haranguing him the many ways ( _read: Orochimaru_ ) he could've gained power, only to throw the chance away for 'useless' friendships.H

He isn't convinced. He never is actually. The only reason he pretended to be is to get away from them faster.

So, he immediately went up to Shikako and told her of the situation.

In response, she gives him the unnecessary reassurance, "They're wrong. You won't forget about him." Him being Itachi. "We're the _reason_ why you want to kill Itachi. You think... you think I don't want him dead too? You think I don't want to stop _dreaming_ about-"

She cuts herself off. There was a whole lot to say about her last words, but Sasuke lets it go for now. Shikako wouldn't forgive him if he was too much of a worrywart.

So instead, he says, with all of his heart, "I know."

* * *

The following mission to counter Orochimaru's failed plan of convincing him to go over his side is a headache and a half all on its own, but that's okay – they succeed anyway, everybody on their Genin batch gave help, nobody dies and Sasuke's happy to say he wasn't kidnapped.

He still makes time to visit Ino though.

However, like somebody on the top finally had the final straw that broke the camel's back – most likely Tsunade, he observes, as he watches the amount of sake bottles on her desk – he receives a village detainment, leaving him with his hands tied as he sees Team 7 go on missions without him.

He doesn't rant at Tsunade for it. Much.

 _Alright, he does it every other day._

"I don't want this, Tsunade-sama!" He almost yells, only remembering at the end that it was _Naruto_ Tsunade liked, not him. Sasuke wouldn't get on her good books anytime soon. "I don't want to be stuck in Konoha like this, instead of- instead of..." _of being with the people I care for the most._

Sasuke almost sees her pop a vein, and Tsunade pinches over the bridge of her nose, as if saying ' _spare me from troublesome Uchihas'._

Sasuke has to stop meeting Shikamaru so frequently. He is starting to hear him everywhere, if not reflecting him on everyone.

"I'm sorry if this would hurt your sensibilities, Sasuke," The snark in her voice is grade-A, well practiced against perverts and idiots. Sasuke pretends to not hear it nor realize the implications as to what Tsunade sees him to be as of the moment. "But I don't really care for what you want for now, _especially_ if it could get you kidnapped by my worrisomely-pedophiliac former teammate."

He spends a moment gaping at her for her... _lurid_ interpretation of Orochimaru's attempts to kidnap him, but soon enough he remembers that he was supposed to be _angry_ , so he reaffixes his glare back on to position.

Tsunade only has one thing to say in the face of it. "Do you want to get a solo Tora mission? Madam Shimiji lost her cat just hours ago."

He is defeated.

So when he starts to terrorize the Special Jounin forces with his variety of mission luck, Sasuke doesn't really feel any sympathy for them. In fact, he wants them to go up and talk to the Hokage, tell her that he was meant to be with Team 7, and finally get him the permission to be there when his important people needed him.

 _Like now_ , he thinks as he finds out from Naruto very belatedly that Shikako _had a sword in her chest_ in their newest fiasco of an S-rank mission, only to know later on that Shikako _died again_ inside the Hokage Office.

Two times.

* * *

 _This is the third time._

"Hey, hey!" Kiba barks, uncharacteristically thoughtful for the tired kunoichi in their midst. "Let her sit down. Then you can hear all about it."

Nobody is faster than Sasuke in following those words. Soon enough, he is already pulling Shikako over his shoulder, bringing her to one of the beds and carefully propping her over it.

What he doesn't do is say all the worry he had, all the fears he felt while Shikako was with him there, of how he can practically _feel_ her life tied on a thread, of how he regrets not coming along with them, because perhaps- _perhaps if he didn't leave her for a chance of promotion-_

"Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-sensei are over there demanding answers." Ino says, perhaps to report, perhaps to divert everyone's attention from him as she recognizes the sheer _panic_ on his face. The Yamanaka was perceptive that way. "It was either a really good attempt or a..."

Sasuke doesn't listen for the rest of it. He could find out later enough, after he has finally convinced himself that Shikako is finally alright and _safe_.

 _She trusted us and we had failed her..._

"You killed him?"

He snaps out of his trance. Sasuke hears Shikako say something tiredly, along the lines of 'it-wasn't-much', but he knows it wasn't much, because that meant Shikako had _killed a shinobi capable of stealing her away a Jounin companion while chakra-exhausted._

If it wasn't much, then killing Itachi was a piece of cake instead of being a far-reaching goal in his life.

"That's not good." Neji says.

Sasuke stood, his mind yelling out thousands of curses and threats. "It was the best thing she could've done. And if she hadn't killed him, I'd do it myself!"

Good thing Shikako did kill him, right? After all, if she hadn't... Sasuke didn't know if the rage he felt after Itachi left would even compare to what he knew would be the result.

Because nobody hurt Sasuke's precious people. Especially Shikako.

* * *

 **AN: Done. Don't throw rocks at me, alright? I don't exactly have any favorite ships, so I'm not sure if this would satisfy some people.**


End file.
